


Bentley

by bisexual_dumbass



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Feelings, Inspired by Fanart, I’ve discovered that if I repress the things i want to write, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PWP without Porn, Poetry, Porn with Feelings, Purple Prose, Schroedinger’s Porn lmao, Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), and in this case i’ve been avoiding poetry so., been trying to stop worrying about what other people think and write what I want, conflicted on how to rate this bc the art is explicit but the writing is completely sfw, does this qualify as PWP w/o porn? I’ll tag it that, feels nice :), i have been informed that this is (in fact) freeform poetry!, i think mature is the best option here, if I want my prose to be purple then I Will Let It Be Purple, if you’re looking for something hot this isn’t it, imma keep it real with you chief, i’ve never understood exactly what that is but this may actually be just that, then it comes bursting out in a melodramatic fashion, this is almost exclusively feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_dumbass/pseuds/bisexual_dumbass
Summary: (A piece inspired by Khiroptera’s art, right here on Ao3. Art cw: mild nudity, implied penetration. Even if this writing style isn’t your thing, give the art a gander it’s so good.)'Bentley'"They could have choked together, and it would have been worth it just to see how it felt to die after finally living, breathing the fresh air from his lips.They could have drowned together, and it would have been worth it just to see how it felt to die after having finally felt the warmth from his lips."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Bentley

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khiroptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/gifts).
  * Inspired by [floating in your sacred sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644511) by [Khiroptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/pseuds/Khiroptera). 

Crowley drags a soft thumb down Aziraphale’s pink, cherry plump lip, velvet under his touch. 

_ I love you, _ he thinks. He pours all of himself into his eyes. _ I love you. _

_ I know, _ he pours back. _ I see you. Show me where it hurts. _

Aziraphale’s eyes are refreshing, cool water, crisp and clear. He lets him look where no one else can, where it burns too much, with his soothing touch. He was suffocating on hot ash and soot; Aziraphale filled his lungs with his own breath. They could have choked together, and it would have been worth it just to see how it felt to die after finally living, breathing the fresh air from his lips. 

Aziraphale’s soft, perfect hands always know exactly where to be, how to hold him. Intuitive touches that steal away the breath he shares, touches that fill his veins with the crisp, clean water from his eyes. Every fingertip on his skin is an oath, begging forgiveness when there is nothing to forgive. Fingerprints searing promises into his skin— never, never,_ never. _

_ I will never stop loving you. _

There may come a time when this has to end, but it’s worth it— every lick of flame from Hellfire, every blow from Heaven’s gavel— every consequence is worth it just for right here, now, tonight. Spoiled rotten, he is, to have this, for Aziraphale to let him love him every day, year, century— through every hour, minute, second. So long he spent begging _ please, please let me love you, _ to hear him say it out loud— 

_ It’s not too fast? _

_ Not fast enough. _

Anything— he would do anything for him. The weight of the world is easier shared on his shoulders. 

_ I would die for you. _

_ I want you to live for me. _

~

Aziraphale watches Crowley’s hair pool onto the black upholstery, stark red cascades. 

_ I love you, _ he thinks. He pours all of himself into his eyes. _ I love you. _

_ I know, _ he pours back. _ I see you. Show me where it hurts. _

Aziraphale melts under Crowley’s liquid gold gaze— he was warm when everywhere else was not, an oasis in winter. A hearth as warm as the sun, and he was starving for light. The moment he felt it, he was ravenous to be loved. Starved of what even Heaven couldn’t provide— _ he _is Heaven. 

_ I will love you until the sun burns out and through everything that follows. Your radiant eyes are all I need. Please, let me love you. _

_ I am too broken; you will cut your hands. _

_ I will heal. You are worth it. _

He believes himself too broken to mend— too hot to touch. 

_ Too close, I’ll burn you! _

_ I will be careful. Please, let me love you back. _

He will make him believe that he is worth it, because he is worth everything. He deserves the world; he is the world. 

_ I would die for you. _

_ I want you to live for me. _

_ I will live for you. _

He was soft where everything else was sharp— a strand of hay in a needle-stack— the only real blessing he has ever received. A gift, a miracle. He was sinking, sinking, falling in love, and he was the buoy that kept him afloat. They could have drowned together, and it would have been worth it just to see how it felt to die after having finally drank the warmth from his lips, the warmth that makes his heart melt like chocolate in the sun. 

~

The cool moonlight laps at their skin, dances through their hair. The yellow streetlight wraps its glowing blanket around them. The weight is lifted— the weight of six thousand years worth of fear, six thousand years worth of silent confessions now deafening, six thousand years worth of deep, unspoken love that can finally, finally be sworn aloud. An honest, fervent love that feels like a scream even when whispered on delicate tongues. 

_ I will love you forever. _

_ I will love you forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I sort of went off in the comments on that art bc she’s incredible. This is my first time gifting someone something, so I'm kinda nervous. This is almost straight up poetry, but it’s what felt right— a regular old car sex fic just wasn’t fitting right. I had to include more details specific to the art. It’s just… ugh, it’s so pretty and it radiates love. I was decimated on impact. 
> 
> I kept Crowley's dialogue on the right and Aziraphale's to the left because that's a detail added to the show— in most scenes, this is how they're positioned. Actually, in most interviews, now, David Tennant and Michael Sheen still do this subconsciously and I'm very amused by it :)


End file.
